


Destiny Calling

by Starryeyeddreamer2279



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryeyeddreamer2279/pseuds/Starryeyeddreamer2279
Summary: You are Elrond's youngest daughter, being one for adventure and exploration. You definitely do not enjoy the royal life and have a tendency to sneak away from Rivendell from time to time. One day you snuck out, running from your father's servants through the woods. You came across a man. One who's fate instantly connected to yours.
Relationships: aragorn x reader
Kudos: 2





	1. One

Note: This is my first Lord of The Rings Fanfiction ever. So... Go easy on me I don't know all of the lore of the world... Yet.  
Aragorn seemed to enjoy his life in solitude. He didn't mind traveling the land as a ranger on his own, he didn't mind facing the world's troubles alone, he didn't mind this at all. He simply was content on being by himself.

He sat on a log in the forest, keeping a small campfire lit to cook the fish he had caught earlier. It was night now, the stars acting as a blanket as they hung over him. If he wasn't so deep in the woods he might've cared to admire them. However his main sky was tree branches and bird's nests that he would probably raid for eggs in the morning. He knew he was near some sort of town but wasn't exactly sure of his location. Sometimes he'd just wander the lands, seeing the ruins up close to pin point where he was. Now though he decided to venture into the forest.

He waited patiently for the fish to be properly cooked when a cloaked figure sprinted into his area. He drew his blade and the figure jumped back with a gasp. "Woah there! I mean no harm!" He blinked at the voice. A woman? The figure pulled back their hood to reveal an elven woman. You. "Why are you running?" He asked. "Trying to avoid someone." You said frantically. Something in your eyes didn't show fear. No the look you bore was one of annoyance. "Your highness!" Someone called. "Shite!" You whispered. "HIDE ME." You begged. Aragorn blinked. "Sorry, what?" He asked. "Look I will offer you a free place to stay and as much food as you want if you HIDE. ME." You begged. Aragorn blinked but stepped forward. "Trade cloaks with me." He finally said. You took your cloak off, handing it to him as he wrapped his around him. "Pull the hood up and sit on the log over there." He sighed.

You obeyed, pulling the hood up and sitting on the log. Two elven men ran over. "that's her cloak." One of the elven men noticed. Aragorn looked over. "Have you seen an elven woman?" He asked. "Yes, she just took off after handing me this cloak." Aragorn said. "Oh we're done for now." One of the men whined. "I cannot believe we lost the princess again!" The other huffed. You bit back a snort as they groaned. "If you see her again, tell her Arwen is looking for her. That usually gets her to come home, right?" One of the men pointed out. "Right! Yes, if she passes through again tell her that." The other said. "Best of luck to you and your friend!" The elven men yelled as he ran off. You waited a few moments before taking off the cloak.

"I cannot believe that worked." You laughed. "So you're a runaway princess?" He asked. You cleared your throat and sighed. "Something like that." You said. "I just hid you, I think I deserve an explanation." Aragorn said. You sighed. "Okay it sounds so ridiculous and you're going to think I'm two." You breathed. Aragorn rose a brow. "I am avoiding my royal duties because they are SO. BORING." You breathed. Aragorn bit back a laugh as he sat down. "Your sending your men on a goose chase because you're avoiding royal life?" He asked. "Do you have any idea how boring it is to learn which fork does what task? Because I do." You huffed.

Aragorn looked at you. "How many times have you done this?" He asked. You let out a pondering sigh. "Too many times to count." You said. "You'd think your father or mother would have realized you don't want your claim to the throne." Aragorn said. "It's not that I don't want it." You said, looking at the flames of his campfire. "It's that my father wants a kingdom that doesn't get involved. Something is brewing. I can feel it. When that time comes I want to actually do something. I don't want to sit in Rivendell and watch my people worry while we do nothing." You said. "Stop." He halted. "Your father is Elrond?" Aragorn asked. "Met him?" You asked. "I've met your sister once." He said. "Hm. Arwen. She's so much better at royal life than I am." You said. "She's calmer. Not better." Aragorn corrected as he pulled the fish from fire. "I agree. There is more to ruling than etiquette." He nodded. "Never thought I'd ever have someone agree with me." You chuckled. "You don't stray very far from home do you?" He asked making you chuckle. "No. I always go back." You said.

"why do you flee instead of voicing your concerns?" He asked. "Oh I voice my concerns. I am very vocal with my opinions. So I take action on my own, I scout my lands and I ensure things are safe for my people." You said. "So you're out here to... Better your kingdom's safety and don't question a strange man in the woods?" He asked. You chuckled. "The trees say very odd things about you Mister Strider." You said. "...The trees alert you of danger." Aragorn said. "Yes." You nodded. "You do seem a lot more alert than Elrond." Aragorn said. "Father doesn't get involved unless war is brought here. Which is never. So he never gets involved." You sighed.

"Do you have a particular crave for something outside of these woods?" He asked, noticing a look in your eyes. "I want adventure. I want to be known for something. Something more than this." You said, motioning to your royal looking clothes. Aragorn nodded. "I don't see the appeal but I understand you." He said. You noticed a gash on his leg after he stood up. "Your injured." You said. "Ah. Horse was spooked and knocked me off. Hit my shoulder as well." He said. "Come with me to Rivendell then!" You said. "...What?" "We have some of the most talented healers and it's an actual safe place to sleep. Can go wrong with that now can you?" You asked. "Why do you want to help me?" He asked. "Because you helped me." You said. Aragorn looked in your eyes and strangely felt at peace.

He found himself agreeing to your want to help him and you helped him put out the fire, walking with him through the woods. "It doesn't hurt when you walk does it?" You asked. "Not too much, no." He assured. You nodded and finally reached Rivendell. The kingdom seemed more mystical at night. No one was really active with the exception of the guards who seemed relieved to see you. You escorted him to what appeared to be a medical wing.

You took a cloth and soaked it in warm water as Aragorn removed his shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed when your turned around. Scars from battle were riddled across his chest and shoulders. "You seem to be injured quite regularly." You said, taking the cloth and wringing it out. "part of being a ranger." He said. You stood behind him, gently touching his wound. He clenched his jaw at the stinging sensation and you noticed him tense up. "What's it like? Being a ranger?" You asked. "For the most part normal. It's like being a guard but instead of waiting at a gate I watch the lands." He said. "is it exciting?" You asked, grabbing a blend of healing herbs from the small table behind you. "It can be." He answered. "Have you ever actually passed through here before?" You asked. "Once or twice. I usually avoid the major cities. I'm not very... Social." He said. You weren't surprised considering he was alone when you found him.

"does it ever get lonely? Being alone all the time?" You asked. He pondered. There were very few times he actually felt alone on his journeys. But as time was beginning to pass he actually was feeling more and more alone. "It can be." He admitted. You nodded and lightly applied the herbal blend. He winced and you looked up. "Sorry" you apologized. "you're helping me, it's fine. Just stings." He muttered. You noticed a few extra open cuts on his arm. "Were you aware of the injuries on your arms?" You asked. "Oh. No, actually I was not." He said.

You walked around and kneeled, rolling his pants leg up and cleaning the gash on his leg. "You're good at this." He said. "I have a knack for falling out of trees." You joked making him chuckle. You continued in silence for the most part, Aragorn watching your small yet careful hands work. Now that the light of the moon was filling the room and you weren't wearing a cloak he saw the necklace that rested around your neck. You definitely weren't joking about your status.

"That's quite a jewel." He said. You looked down. "My sister has one as well." You said. "Right. I remember." He nodded. "When did you meet Arwen?" You asked. "I--" "Strider?" Your sister's voice said. You looked over and stood up. "Hello." Aragorn said. You pulled away from him and cleared your throat. "You're injured?" She asked. "Just a incident with my horse." He said. "Father wants to speak with you Y/n. He's not happy." Arwen said. "Of course he isn't, I've returned." You said sarcastically. "Y/n he loves you, you know that." She said. "I know. He just has a funny way of showing it." You muttered before leaving.

"she has a spark." Aragorn said, pulling his pant leg back down and pulling shirt back on. "She will make a brilliant leader one day." Arwen said with a smile as she looked at you from the window. "I agree." He said. "Talked to her for a while, hmm?" Arwen asked, a small amused smirk playing to her lips. "What are you implying?" Aragorn asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She said before leaving Aragorn alone. He watched you talk to Elrond in the square. You seemed bored by the conversation and he seemed upset. He read your lips, gathering that you were speaking Sindarin rather than native tongue Westron. You however definitely mentioned you bringing Aragorn there because Elrond nodded before walking away.

Aragorn sat back down, looking over at his pack. Your cloak was neatly folded and with his things. "Are you this... 'Strider' my daughter has mentioned?" Elrond asked. "Yes. I am." He said, pulling his cloak that was also neatly folded with the rest of his things. "I have a proposition for you." Elrond said, closing the door behind him. Aragorn halted and looked over. "A proposition?" Aragorn asked. "Yes." Elrond responded.

"My daughter, in case she hasn't told you, has gotten into the habit of leaving Rivendell with no warning. She's done this for about seventy years now, and I have no idea where she goes or if she's even safe. My proposition is that you return here once a month for a few days and take her to wherever you go. In return of this I will give you equipment, food, bed and my daughter can provide you with protection." Elrond said. "Why are you entrusting me with something so precious as your daughter?" Aragorn asked. A valid question indeed considering there are literal tales of what happens when you try anything with one of Elrond's children.

"Because unlike my daughter I know exactly who you are." He said simply. Those words seemed to pierce through Aragorn. "Aragorn." Elrond added making Aragorn swallow down his own anxiety. He sighed and looked over through the window seeing you. You were talking to Arwen now, laughing. A lot more relaxed than when Elrond was speaking with you. "Once a month?" Aragorn asked. "Once a month." Elrond repeated. "Fine. But I get a new horse." He sighed. "You will have a fine steed. Tell Y/n she's leaving. The girl might just fall over from excitement." Elrond said. "Now?" Aragorn asked. "It can be in the morning. Either way I'd still alert her so she actually has what she needs." Elrond said leaving.

Aragorn sighed, sliding on his boots and walking down. You looked over and seemed to cock your head in confusion. "You survived a conversation with my father I see!" You said making Arwen roll her eyes. "Actually we made a deal." He said. "a deal? Do tell." You said with this confused look. "You are to come with me once a month and we will travel to whatever destination is needed. In return I expect your assistance when I need it and equipment whenever I am here." He explained. "By the Valar, my father has actually listened to me!" You gaped. "We leave in the morning." He said. You nodded. "I have one rule though." You said. Oh joy. More add ons.

"No one tells me what to do if I do not want to do it. If you're making me do something you best have a damn reason. Do not look at me as some princess either. I am your equal. nothing more. Nothing less." You said. He nodded. "More than fair." Aragorn said. "I'll pack my bag." You said leaving. Arwen looked at him. "So my father has entrusted you with Y/n... Curious." She muttered. "Do you believe I am not to be trusted?" Aragorn asked. "I never said that. I just think you might see Y/n as something different from what you expect." She said. "I asked you earlier and received little to no answer so I will try again. What are you implying?" Aragorn asked.

"Did you know foresight runs through most elves?" Arwen asked. "I was aware of this to a degree." Aragorn sighed, figuring she chose to ignore his question. "I've seen you. You and Y/n." She said. Aragorn blinked. "You will come to love her. She will love you as well. She will change your life and you will change hers." Arwen stated. "You're saying you believe that I find her attractive?" Aragorn asked. "I never said that either. I said you will love her. I never specified in what way that may be." She said.

You and him hmm?

Maybe he'd just have to see if Arwen is right.


	2. Two

Strider shook his head with laughter as you fell from a tree. “Owww” you whined. “How is it that you can climb trees but coming back down is an issue?” Strider teased. “I blame lack of balance.” you said. He kneeled next to you, pulling you forward before you winced. He shook his head and you sighed. “When are we heading back?” you asked. “We should be back by nightfall.” Strider said. You almost seemed to pout in response. “Come now, it won’t be that bad.” Strider said, helping you up. “It’s enough that I was born into the the title, but now I have to officially accept it through a ceremony. This is ridiculous.” You huffed. “Buuuttt you can’t get out of it.” Strider said. “I mean… You could kidnap me.” you suggested. He rolled his eyes. “Y/n, you know the deal.” he said. “Alright! Alright. But only if you suffer through the coronation too.” you said. “Y/n, I was already going.” He said. You grinned. “Really? Color me impressed for wanting to be there!” You said. “….I never said I wanted to go, I said I was going” He said. 

You two walked, you listening to the trees with a sigh. “What are they saying?” He asked. He wasn’t elven and didn’t have the gift for listening to nature. He had heard from others on how elves could listen to nature. “Others have been through here. Probably on their merry little ways to my official ceremony of suffering.” you said making him shake his head. “Some people would kill for this life.” He said. “When have I been other people?” you asked. “…Fair point.” He nodded. 

A wind brushed your face, almost like a caress. You smiled and let out a breath. “It’s like the trees know I’m uneasy.” You said. “What makes you nervous?” Strider asked. “I have a tendency to… Embarrass myself in front of the royalty in my family.” You muttered. “I’m sure it’s not–” “I’ve accidentally stabbed Galadriel with a fork at dinner. Do not finish that sentence.” You halted. Strider blinked. “Y/n. Remember, there’s at least two friends in that room with you.” He said. “Two?” You asked. “I assume you’re close with Arwen?” He asked. You nodded slowly but seemed to have a questioning look on your face. “…Yes. You seem to bring her up a lot more, is there something going on between you two?” You asked. Strider rose a brow. “Are you asking me if I’m involved with your sister?” He asked. “Are you?” You asked. “No.” He said.

While Arwen was beautiful, she was different. You were more complex, more unpredictable. Arwen was, to put it simply, who Elrond wanted you to be. You had certain similarities, you were unbelievably kind, intelligent, and definitely beautiful. But your beauty was ethereal. It was unreal to Strider how you seemed so beautiful at times where you didn’t mean to. When you were pulling back your hair, when you were listening to the trees, when you reading, when you were talking to your sister and laughing with her. It made him question if Arwen was accurate in her thinking.

Something about seeing you actually enjoy home at times made him happy. It let him know that you weren’t completely miserable where you were, just not exactly happy with your situation. It was way to assure him that you were okay once he left. At times Strider didn’t really want to leave you. Hell. There were days were he actually missed you. He’d keep it to himself but it would show when he’d see you again and he’d smile.

You walked, looking over at Strider who was awfully quiet. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” You asked. He realized he had been lost in thought this whole time, being quiet. It wasn’t an unusual thing by any means for him to go silent. It was slightly unusual though for him to be silent while staring at you. Course that would be unusual for anyone.

“You’ll make a good ruler one day.” He said. You let out a small chuckle but realized he was being sincere. “…What makes you say that?” You asked. “You have the heart of a good queen.” He said. You blinked, stopping and looking at him. “What?” He asked. “Nothing. Just a odd thing I’ve heard from a friend.” You said. That’s when you seemed to perk up. “I just realized something!” You gasped. He blinked. “What?” Strider asked. “Come on!” You ushered him forward. “Wha– Y/n, what’s going on?!” He asked, laughing slightly at your child-like excitement. “One of my friends is coming to this!” You said. “So you do have friends!” Strider teased. “He’s actually a prince. Really interesting. Come onnnn!” You said rushing.

You were moving faster now, finally reaching Rivendell as the sun set. Elrond was greeting Galadriel, when he looked over. You noticed the familiar white horse, the elven sigil on inscribed on it’s saddle. You dragged Strider with you as you looked around. “Arwen!” You whisper shouted. She looked over. “You’re back early.” She noticed. “Is he here?” You asked. She rolled her eyes. “I rarely get to see him!” You huffed. She pointed and you dragged Strider by his hand. Arwen shook her head with a small smile as he seemed to laugh. He was in love and she knew it. The question was: did he know yet?

“Legolas!” You called. A white haired figure turned around, a smile falling over him as you hugged him. “It is good to see you old friend!” You said. He pulled away blinking. “There’s a man here.” Legolas noticed. “Oh, Strider this is Legolas. Legolas this is Strider, my best friend.” You introduced. Legolas shook his hand. “I see I’ve been overthrown as her best friend.” Legolas teased. “You’re never here to reclaim that title.” You said with an eye roll. Strider looked around him, seeing the royalty. He felt slightly out of place but didn’t seem to care. “Have you said hello to Arwen yet?” You asked as she walked over. “Not yet– hello your grace.” He answered.

“Good evening Legolas.” She said with a smile. “Glad to see my sister is actually enjoying herself.” Arwen said. “Is Haldir here?” You asked. “Yes, he’s going to be there.” Arwen said. She looked at you and sighed. “You need to change Y/n.” She said, knowing damn well there would be a struggle. “As do you.” She added to Strider. “I–” “I’ve left clothes in the room you usually stay in, Y/n if you struggle with me tonight out of all nights there will be hell to pay.” She said, gritting her teeth while maintaining that sweet smile. “Oh I will wreak havoc.” You muttered as she dragged you off, making Strider smile.

“How long have you known Y/n?” Legolas asked, sitting on the edge of the fountain. “A few months.” He said. “I take it you’re staying for the coronation?” Legolas asked. “Yes I am.” He nodded. “Elrond has referred to you as an ambassador of sorts.” He said. Strider bit back a laugh at this but nodded. “Word of advice. Stick to the back on the walls with Haldir and me and you should be fine.” He said. “You really should change though. Elves in this setting tend to be…” Legolas leaned forward. “Judgmental. Emphasis on the mental.” He said earning a silent snort from Aragorn.

Aragorn changed rather quickly, leaving his belongings in what was now basically his designated room. He looked at the ring that rested in one of the pockets in his pack, closing his eyes and remembering simpler times when his father spoke of preparing him for a day like this. Elrond was aware of his identity, giving the ring to him. How Elrond found out was lost on Aragorn, but he knew nonetheless. For some reason, you didn’t know. He wasn’t going to question why but he was confused on why your father wouldn’t tell you that he was the heir to Isildur. He put the ring back in the bag, walking out and back to Legolas. 

“Why is Y/n taking so long?” Strider asked. “Have you met her? She’s probably fighting Arwen out of the dress as we speak.” Legolas said. Truth be told he had never seen you out of armor. Not in royal garb anyway. You were always running wild in your armor, bringing stress to your father when Strider made himself present. “They’re making it seem like the coronation is tonight.” Strider said, noticing the servants run back and forth. “Tonight is the dinner before it with the leaders. Unfortunately we all must sit and suffer through it.” Legolas muttered. “You don’t seem to enjoy the royal life like the rest do.” Strider noticed. “Me and Y/n share opinions on this. We believe the best way to keep a kingdom safe is to assist the people, making a point to not fear straying outside of the gates to actually protect your land. Instead our rulers don’t leave their homes unless it’s a political reason.” Legolas explained. Strider nodded. “You don’t get along with your father, do you?” He asked. “No. I don’t.” Legolas said. “Hm. I’m really beginning to understand the dynamic of your friendship with Y/n.” Strider said. Legolas smiled, nodding. “The parallels of our lives are not lost on us.” He said.

Finally you walked down the stairs, air getting stuck in Strider’s throat. The dress was blue, sleeves hanging off you. You wore a small silver circlet, really showing your role as princess. “Arwen, this is very uncomfortable.” You whispered. “Deal. With. It.” She whispered. You rolled your eyes, walking over. “I see she attacked you with a corset.” Legolas said. “And my own crown. This. Is. Hell.” You muttered. Strider’s eyes seemed wide as he looked at you. You looked over at Strider, stopping for a moment. “You… Clean up nice.” You said, Legolas noticing the strange tension. “…As do you.” Aragorn said. Arwen and Legolas exchanged a knowing look.

Elrond came over, making you cut your attention away. “The dinner is commencing soon, are you ready?” He asked. “Yes father.” You said. “Strider is your escort tonight and tomorrow. My gift to you.” He said with a slight eye roll. “Thank you father.” You said with slight relief. “And you both look beautiful. Your mother would’ve loved to see this.” Elrond said, putting a loving hand to your cheek. You and Arwen gave small smiles. Your eyes seemed to gloss over with sadness. “Strider, a moment please.” Elrond said. He followed the lord, speaking with him. “Please try to keep Y/n calm. She has a tendency to… Shoot off at the mouth with royalty. Tonight out of all nights I need her to be proper.” Elrond said. “I will do what I can, you know Y/n–” “There is no controlling her.” Both of the men said in unison. It was odd really. It was like for a second they were… Bonding? “I can’t make any promises, but I will do what I can.” Strider said. “Thank you. Oh and if anyone asks, you’re an ambassador.” Elrond said before leaving. “… Ambassador?” He muttered to himself.

Strider walked back over, you looking at him. He smiled slightly and you smiled back, looking down as Arwen and Legolas talked. “It seems our team is back together.” Haldir said, walking over. You chuckled, hugging the man. “team?” Strider asked. “Oh this group usually stays glued to the wall, whispering amongst themselves and trying to break the royal guard.” Haldir said. “Break the royal guard?” Strider asked. “Guards here are trained to be very stoic and stone faced. They will stand next to them and get these men with years of training to crack a smirk, smile or laugh.” Haldir said with a small laugh. “I believe our record was fifteen minutes, after the words ‘flarpy blunderfloof’ came out of Y/n’s mouth.” Arwen recalled making you all laugh. Strider smiled at this. You seemed to enjoy this particular group of people and that was nice, to see a smile like that on your face.

“Y/n, we’re starting.” Elrond called. You winced. “Shit.” You muttered. The group all walked, Strider next to you. Galadriel and Thranduil stood near the table conversating with one another. Your heart pounded in your ears as you stood there, grabbing Strider’s hand as an instinct out of fear. He looked over, seeing your frozen features. “Y/n. Breathe.” Legolas said, standing on your other side. “My. feet. won’t. move.” you muttered. “Y/n. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Galadriel said. You let go of Strider’s hand, Galadriel hugging you, She whispered an incantation in your ear, you immediately feeling calmer. “Thank you.” You whispered. “You seemed anxious.” she said softly, pulling away. “Let’s sit.” Legolas suggested. You nodded, Legolas pulling your chair out for Arwen’s chair out before he sat down. Strider pulled your chair out before sitting next to you, you looking at the elves around you. Legolas nudged you, nodding to the stone faced soldiers by the doors and you bit back a smile. 

The evening continued with talks of politics, speaking of the leaders. Then the story of the ring made the air tense “Whatever happened to that ring anyway?” One of the ambassadors asked. “Isildur never disposed of it. It’s been lost ever since.” Elrond said. Strider seemed to tense up, swallowing his drink. You seemed bored by the conversation, Strider taking it as you’ve heard this many times. Arwen looked over at Strider who had a unreadable expression. “I don’t think it has been… Completely lost.” you said, earning looks to you. “Are you implying you know where the ring is?” Thranduil asked. You shifted slightly. “I’ve heard rumblings. From the trees and the earth. Something is happening out there. Something strange.” You said. “I’ve heard similar rumblings myself.” Galadriel agreed. Good. So you weren’t on the brink of insanity. 

“Considering how long the ring has been hidden, I don’t expect it to turn up any time soon.” Thranduil commented. “Neither do I. Though it doesn’t hurt to be cautious.” Elrond nodded. “It won’t turn up for at least another twenty years.” Galadriel said. “Experiencing your visions again dear?” Celeborn asked. “This is one I can see clearly.” She said simply. “It will come to us in a unexpected form.” She said. “Will we be rid of the damn thing?” Thranduil asked. “That is not clear.” She said with slight disappointment. Legolas looked over at you with a small distain. 

“While we’re on the subject of foresight… Is there any way you can examine Y/n or at least Arwen?” Elrond asked. You turned your vision to Galadriel. “Would you mind?” Galadriel asked. You stood up, moving to her. Thranduil moved so you could sit in his seat, you giving her your hands as you sat. “There are many things to see with you my dear.” She said, closing her eyes. “You have a strong will to protect. Very appropriate for a leader to have.” Galadriel said softly. Strider rose a brow as Galadriel opened her eyes, wide with surprise. “Is something wrong?” you asked. “You will sit upon a throne if the future is hopeful.” She said. “with the man.” She added, everyone’s vision going to Strider. “I don’t think–” “There is more to you than you are telling us.” She said. Strider swallowed hard, disturbed by this comment. 

You looked at Galadriel and then Strider. “You are–” “stop.” you halted. Everyone looked to you. “I trust Strider. If he truly has been keeping another identity then he will tell me with time.” You said simply. “You put a lot of trust in someone who’s been lying to you.” Thranduil said, a disapproving look on his face. “It was foolish to assume is birth name was ‘Strider’ to begin with. I think it’s more of a title than an actual name.” You fired back. “She’s not wrong.” Strider said, clearing his throat. “We were well aware of the concealed identity.” Arwen said with a sigh. You looked over surprised. “Foresight runs within my veins as well.” She said. “You know?” Strider asked, now realizing how Elrond must’ve learned this. “I have known for two months.” She said, sipping on her elven wine. She must’ve told Elrond… She had to for him to just abruptly give him the ring. “Strider. A word.” You said, nodding to the doors. 

You pulled him into another room. “What the hell is going on in there?” you asked. “I…” He sighed. “I will explain after this. It’ll make more sense.” He said. “Promise me that I can still trust you after this.” you said. He paused, looking in your eyes. “Promise me that you are going to be honest with this, and tell me the truth.” You said. He couldn’t lie to those eyes. Those beautiful, telling eyes. “I will try.” he said. You nodded before walking back in. 

The evening continued, an awkward tension over everyone as time passed. Finally though, it was over, you and Strider walking to his room. “Are you going to explain?” you asked. He nodded, walking over to his pack. He pulled out the small silver band, it made to look like two serpents protecting the small emerald in the center. You recognized this and stared at him with wide eyes. “You’re… There’s no way.” You gaped. “I am Aragorn. Son of Arathorn II and Gilraen.” He said. You swallowed. “Now I know why you kept it from me. That’s… Quite a lot of information to process.” You gaped. “Take all the time you need, I understand if this makes things tense between–” “Why haven’t you made a claim for Gondor?” you asked. He put his hand on the back of his head, looking away. “I don’t trust myself to be a leader.” He admitted. “Why?” You asked. “My ancestor, the one from which I receive this ring from, is someone who became mad with power.” He said. You frowned. “What if temptation weakens me like it did him?” Aragorn asked. You stepped forward, lifting both of his hands and pulling back his sleeve and placing both of your thumbs on his veins. “You may share his blood Aragorn. But you will never be like Isildur.” you said softly. “How do you know that?” Aragorn asked. “Because Isildur wouldn’t have been worried about messing things up this badly to a point where he walked away from power.” You said. He looked down and you shook your head. “There’s a heart that beats strong in your chest, one that fights every day to be less like his ancestors. For that I find you honorable.” you said softly. 

Aragorn swallowed hard, looking at you with wide eyes. “I should go to bed. Long day tomorrow.” you breathed. “Oh! What do you wish for me to call you?” you asked. “What?” He asked. “You’re clearly uncomfortable by your heritage so do you want me to call you ‘Strider’ or ‘Aragorn’?” You asked. He pondered. “Aragorn when we’re here or just you and me, Strider when we’re elsewhere and in the presence of others.” He said. “You got it, Aragorn.” you said, small smirk coming to play upon your lips as you left. 

Aragorn looked at the silver band that now rested on his bed. When he first received this ring it almost seemed to mock him with intimidation. Tonight though, he finally had a voice, clear as day give him reason. For the first time, Aragorn didn’t hate his name. For the first time, he could actually breathe.

For the first time, he wore the ring.


	3. Three

Aragorn stood with the people of Rivendell, watching the silver crown be placed on your head as you were kneeled, your father and sister standing there with smiles. You stood up, turning to the crowd with a very serious look. Well, at least it was a stone cold serious look, until you looked over at Aragorn who, out of habit had a natural way of making you smile. “Blessed be, Princess Y/n Undomiel.” Elrond said. “Blessed be, Princess Y/n Undomiel.” The crowd all said in unison. 

Now was the part you could deal with, a ball pretty much in full swing as you stayed glued to the wall next to Legolas and Aragorn. Legolas was still adjusting to the new information that he was “Aragorn” and not technically “Strider”. You were surprised at his newfound acceptance to his name but you liked seeing this new... More confident side to him. “This is ridiculous.” You sighed, sipping your wine. “Agreed.” Legolas said. “They haven’t even noticed us not moving.” Aragorn noticed. “They talk each others ears off if we let them, which we will.” You said. “Give it thirty minutes, Elrond will notice.” Legolas said. “Then he’ll force me to..” You shuddered for emphasis. “Socialize.” You said earning a chuckle from Aragorn. “There’s a lot more people present tonight.” He noticed. “Well now we have the ambassadors from other elven cities, the diplomats, the assistants, personal servants, the leaders other children who weren’t able to come last night, the generals and a few soldiers.” you listed off. “At least you know your people.” Legolas teased. “Oh yes, father would be sooo proud.” You said sarcastically.

Arwen walked over with a pained groan. “The ambassador of Mirkwood is a very annoying man.” She huffed making you snort. “Remember when we spent Legolas’s coronation avoiding the diplomats?” You asked. She cracked a smile. “I recall someone dancing wildly on the ball room floor to distract the others so Legolas could sneak more wine out of the kitchen.” She said. Aragorn laughed and you smiled. “You seem a lot more cheerful tonight.” You observed. “I’m celebrating a dear friend’s achievement, is that not cause for happiness?” Aragorn asked. You rolled your eyes and opened your mouth for a sarcastic comment but was cut off by your father. 

“Y/n, this is a party for you, you should really socialize.” Elrond said. “I am socializing.” you said with a groan. “I meant, outside of your social circle.” He sighed. “Fine, but I’m avoiding Mirkwood’s ambassador.” You muttered. “We all are.” Elrond muttered, earning a small smile from the group as you were dragged off. “She was right you know. You do seem more cheerful than you were last night.” Arwen said. “I’ve been hiding my burdens... It feels nice to be able to live without them.” He admitted. “I was surprised to find out you were from Isildur’s line. I thought they died off.” Legolas said. “Most people assumed that after a while. The line ends with me.” He said with a shrug. “It might not.” Arwen said. “What do you mean?” He asked. “If Galadriel said she sits on a throne with you, there’s a good chance somehow, someway you will make a claim to your throne.” Legolas said. “I have no desire to do so.” Aragorn said. “Allow me to put it simply: Galadriel has had visions of Y/n sitting on a throne. I’ve had visions of you and Y/n falling in love. Two visions of similarity do not come from nowhere.” Arwen stated. 

Aragorn watched the diplomats talk and you slowly slip away and back to the group. “Alright, time to mess with the guards, it’s getting boring.” You sighed. “Hmmm. One on the left near the library doors, I’ll take the right.” Legolas said. Aragorn smirked as the two of you slipped away once more, standing next to the guards. Arwen sighed, putting a hand to her face as you began to make faces at the guards. Aragorn snorted, watching Legolas make inappropriate hand gestures. “These are the great rulers of our future.” Arwen sighed. “Y/n! Stop messing with the guards!” Elrond sighed. “Sorry!” You said, trying not to laugh. You seemed to have some sort of humorous conversation with Legolas, to stealthily mess with the guard. “I think left is going to crack.” Aragorn noticed, the man’s mouth twitching. “Oh not you too.” Arwen said. “Look at the man, he’s twitching.” Aragorn said. Arwen sighed, leaning off the wall. “My money’s on the right one.” Haldir said. “Oh good grief.” Arwen muttered. You made some sort of odd movements with your hand before the right one adjusted his stance. “Five silver’s for the left.” Aragorn muttered. “You’re on.” Haldir said. “You have been around my sister for too long. Both of you.” Arwen said. “Want in on it?” Aragorn asked. “....I’m with Haldir, it’s the right.” She said. Finally Legolas said something and the left started laughing, Aragorn turning to the two elves who both handed him five silver pieces. 

You and Legolas walked over, laughing and smiling. “What’s wrong with you?” You asked Arwen. “She lost a bet.” Haldir said. You gasped dramatically. “Arwen? Wager a bet? I’m shocked I tell you, shocked.” you said, earning an eye roll before an elven man tapped your shoulder. “May I have this dance milady?” He asked. Your eyes screamed, “SAVE ME” and Aragorn leaned over. “Shoot me a look and I’ll come over.” he whispered before you took the man’s hand. 

“For someone who hates the royal life so much, when she’s actually in the setting, she seems to really...” Aragorn struggled to find a word. “Thrive?” Legolas asked. “precisely.” He nodded. “She will make a wonderful queen one day if fate demands it.” Arwen agreed. “She’d make an excellent general.” Haldir said. “What makes you say that?” Aragorn asked. “Get her talking about war formations one day, you will understand what I mean.” Haldir said. “That’s something she picked up from Elladan and Elrohir.” Arwen said. “Who?” Aragorn asked, recognizing the names. There was almost a flicker of a memory in Aragorn’s mind, but he disregarded it. “Our brothers. They’re the eldest.” She answered. “Why aren’t they here?” Aragorn asked. “They are more so... Protectors of Rivendell than actual royalty. Both their choice.” Arwen said. “Think that’s where Y/n gets it from?” Legolas asked. “No, although she does take after Elrohir with her attitude.” Arwen said. Aragorn smiled as you shot him a look. He set his glass down, leaning off the wall. “Duty calls.” he said. 

He tapped the man’s shoulder, asking to cut in. The man gave a bow before you took Aragorn’s hand. “You looked ready to kill someone.” He said. “The man was horse obsessed. Guess what? Did you know Mirkwood steeds can trot up to twelve miles an hour, because now I do.” you said, earning a laugh. “I’m sorry you had to bare that.” Aragorn said. “I’m sorry for myself, I wanted to impale myself on the guard’s spears.” you said. The song ended and you both clapped. “I guess we should stand with the group.” You said. “Or... We could keep dancing.” He said. “...Or we could do that.” You nodded, putting your hand on his shoulder and taking his hand once more. 

Galadriel watched you and the man, smiling at each other, along with Elrond and Thranduil. “Do you think your prophecy to be true?” Elrond asked, watching you dance. “The more and more I watch Y/n with him, the more certain I am of this.” She nodded. “I’m not sure I like my daughter with him. He did lie about his identity for five months.” Elrond muttered. “But he’s accepted his name now.” Galadriel said. Thranduil looked over at her. “I didn’t think you’d actually support them.” He said. “Y/n is intelligent. If there is a reason she will love him to a point of marriage , there is a good reason.” She said simply. Elrond turned back to you two, noticing the looks on both of your faces.

“They’re in love.” Legolas observed. “Oh, absolutely.” Haldir agreed. Arwen noticed Elrond’s observant gaze. “Father has resigned in trying to stop it.” She said. “That’s good.” Legolas said. “Indeed. It’s about time he’s learned that she can’t be controlled.” Arwen agreed. “Now it’s time for the next step.” Arwen added. “Which is?” Haldir asked. “For both of them to realize that.” She said. 

“You look lovely this evening.” Aragorn told you. “As do you. Sweet talker.” you teased. He smiled. “Do you think they’re right?” He asked. “About what?” you asked. “Us. Together. It’s... Odd, don’t you think?” He asked. “I tend to like odd.” you admitted. “But I do agree. I hold you close as a dear friend. Not exactly--” “Lover material, right!” He agreed. “Maybe we married as a political thing!” You said. “Good theory.” He nodded. You smiled, your heart seeming to pound. “...Or maybe we do fall in love.” You said. “...Maybe we do.” He said, dancing with you. “Only time will tell, right?” you asked. He found himself nodding to your words.

“Only time will tell.”


	4. four

“I think we’re lost.” “We’re not lost..” “If you give me ‘we’re misguided ‘ as a response one more time, I’m going to ‘misguide’ my foot up your arse.” You said. Aragorn pondered for a moment, debating on if he wanted to mess with you and tell you that again. “…Alright, fine, We’re lost.” He said. “Great. Give me a moment to get us back on track then.” you said, sitting down. 

Your ability to “hear and listen” to nature was stronger now. Arwen pointed that out to Aragorn the last time he found himself in Rivendell. When asked “What do you mean by stronger?” Arwen explained that when elves “listen” to nature, it is quiet and barely audible, usually requiring some form of silence to really hear. Most elves hear whispers. You, for some reason as of late, were hearing full voices. Something was making your connection to nature stronger, amplifying it. Aragorn had no idea what it was though, and that alone confused him. 

The answer was being kept from him. Two years had gone by now, since the two started traveling. One year had gone by since you came to the realization that you were in love with the man. You made a choice, one that would probably worry Aragorn if he knew. You gave up your immortality. Why this was amplifying your ability to speak to nature and listen, was odd. When elves die, they can be reborn, it’s what makes them immortal. However since you made the decision to sever such a connection, if you died, you would rejoin the earth, thus making your connection to the earth stronger. Elrond and Arwen both heavily discouraged you from your decision to do this but there was no stopping you. 

“We need to go east.” you said, getting up and walking. “Alright.” He nodded, waiting for you to take the lead. You guided him and you to the roads, finally making your way to Bree. You walked through the woods, closing your eyes and just listening. Aragorn noticed you seemed at peace, the sun shining on your beautiful skin. You were more quiet as of late. It was odd to have this sudden lack of silence during your travels. When it first started occurring, Aragorn thought he did something to make you upset. When he asked why you were so quiet, you simply told him “I have a lot on my mind. Listening to nature helps with the overthinking.” And just continued in silence. You seemed to get lost in thought more and more lately. 

It didn’t take long to make it to the Prancing Pony, a place where both of you had been so many times that the inn keeper kept a room with two beds on standby. You walked in, Barliman looking up. “Elfie!” He said excitedly. A nickname given to you by the inn keeper. At first it annoyed you, now it’s more of a endearing nickname. “Evening, Barli.” you said with a smile. Aragorn smiled at you. “The room’s already prepared.” He said to Aragorn. “Thank you.” He nodded. You handed Barliman two rabbits that you had caught and he nodded as a thank you, handing you shillings. You handed them to Aragorn seeing as you didn’t find use of them, who took them with a small smile 

Aragorn and you walked into your room, you sitting by the window and fiddling with your necklace, the silver emblem having that glow. It was the only sign on you that you were royalty seeing as you never wore your circlet outside of Rivendell. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” Aragorn asked, sitting across from you. You looked at him and then out the window. “Something is going on.” you said. “What do you mean?” He asked. “I keep hearing… Orcs. The trees keep talking of Orcs.” You said looking at him. “Orcs are never a good sign.” Aragorn said. “Something is happening. I don’t know what it is but there is something happening.” You said. Aragorn noticed your worried eyes. “Y/n… Do you wish to return home now? We could make it back in the morning if we leave now.” Aragorn asked. You shook your head. “No… You need your rest, I’m sure I’m just overthinking this.” you said softly. He noticed the hidden anxieties behind your eyes but nodded slowly. “Alright.” He said.

You weren’t over thinking this. It was around two in the morning when the trees kicked into full swing of trying to alert you. 

Attack. Brothers. Danger. Rivendell.

You shifted in your sleep, immediately waking Aragorn. You were so still when you slept, the room was usually silent. This was unusual for you to be moving, even slightly. He watched you, seeing your sleeping figure, still after a little bit. 

Brothers. Danger. Attack. Rivendell.

Again, those words, but a different order. What did it mean? Nature was trying to alert you, but you didn’t know why. The message became clearer as you listened.

Your brothers are in danger. Attack near Rivendell. 

You bolted up with a gasp, Aragorn leaning up. “Y/n, what’s wrong?” He asked. “The orcs are on a route to Rivendell– my brothers are in danger.” you said, a panicked look falling over you. He got up, sliding his boots on. “We will make it.” He assured. You nodded, grabbing your pack. You ran down the stairs, Aragorn running with you as you sprinted to your horses. 

You were terrified as you rode, not saying a word outside of prayer, praying to any divine being that your family was safe. You rode through the woods, listening to the trees for context.

Sister.

Arwen was trying to communicate. “Nimeár- mime seler ni’m símen. “ You whispered, your voice traveling through the leaves as you rode. Aragorn rode next to you, watching your eyes. You would close them, clearly communing with nature as you rode. You rode quickly, trying to find one of your brothers on the outskirts of Rivendell. “ Which otorno? Where na- so?” You whispered. The direction of the breeze changed and you immediately got off your horse, sprinting in the direction. Aragorn followed, you finding no sign of your brothers. “Fucking hell– where are they?” you said, panic rising in your voice. “HALT!” A voice yelled. “Who are– Aragorn?” Elladan stopped. You let out a relieved sigh. “What are you doing here?” he asked. “Orcs are coming, where is Elrohir?” You asked. “Here!” Elrohir said, making you turn. “We made it.” you said relieved. “We need to alert father of a potential attack.” Elrohir said. “I’m not letting you go on your own.” you said. “We can’t leave the outside unguarded, what do you suggest we do?” Elladan asked. “Aragorn stay with Elladan–“ "Aragorn?” Elladan asked, recognition of the name and face suddenly hitting both of your brothers. “I’ll go with Elrohir.” You said, disregarding their amazement to the man. “Y/n–” You looked at Aragorn with a pleading look. “Stay safe.” He said. 

You ran through the woods, sprinting next to your brother. “Have a good time on your trip?” Elrohir asked as you ran. “I always do.” you muttered. You looked behind you and frowned. “They’re here!” you said. An arrow whizzed past your head. “They’re dividing and conquering.” Elrohir noticed as small groups seemed to split up. You ran through the gates, booking it to the library. “We’re under attack.” You said. Elrond put his book down and Arwen looked up. “What?” He asked. 

He will fall.

Your head turned. “Get the soldiers. NOW!” you said before running. Elrohir rallied the soldiers as they all charged, you running as fast as you could back to Elladan and Aragorn. You fought your way through orcs to see Aragorn and Elladan fighting off the creatures. Aragorn looked over, you cutting someone down next to him. “The soldiers are doing their jobs, we should try to make it back to the city.” Elladan yelled as he cut down a orc. You nodded, trying to guide the group to safety.

An arrow whizzed through the air, hitting Aragorn in the chest, along with another hitting his leg. sound drowning out. “ARAGORN!” you screamed with a terrified look. You ran to him, blocking any attacks as he fell. You removed the arrows, looking him in the eyes. He seemed to struggle to even form words in the moment. "I-I–” he coughed. “I-I’m sorry.” He muttered, his vision getting hazy. He seemed almost delirious in his words. “We need to get him home Y/n, there’s nothing we can do here!” Elladan said, you whistling loudly and Elrohir rode over. “What happened?” He asked, Elladan lifting Aragorn slightly. “It- it was– it was an arrow, it hit him– It’s bad Elrohir.” you said. Elrohir dismounted the horse. “Take him, we will fight here.” Elrohir said. “But–” “Go!” He said. You pulled Aragorn up, him leaning against you. 

His consciousness was fading too quickly, you riding at full speed. You rode through the square, Aragorn muttering incoherently “Stay with me Aragorn…” you whispered as you reached the medical wing. Medics rushed and Arwen ran over. “What happened?” she asked. You seemed to be in a state of shock, shaking as the medics took him, running with him on a transportable cot. She frowned, looking at the blood on your cloak and then watching medics run all over the place. “The-the men need me– I-I should–” “Y/n, they will be fine without you.” She said softly, putting a soothing hand on your shoulder. “His face… I can’t stop thinking of his face when he was shot.” you whispered. “Y/n…” “He looked like he had seen death.” you said softly. Arwen sat you down on a bench, kneeling in front of you. “I can’t lose him Arwen– not when he doesn’t know..” You whimpered. “Know what dear?” she asked. “That I…” you put your face in your hands and Arwen wrapped her arms around you. "What-what I’ve done… What I’ve sacrificed…“ You muttered in your hands, tears falling. "What I feel.” You whimpered. Arwen pulled you to her, resting her head on yours as you sobbed.

Hours went by as the soldiers returned. There was a clear victor as your brothers both found you asleep on the bench, your cloak as a blanket with your head resting on Arwen’s lap. “How is he?” Elladan asked. “It doesn’t look good.” She whispered. “He’s been unconscious for a while, they’re not sure he’ll make it through the night.” She explained. Elrohir caressed your head, closing his eyes. “She will kill herself thinking about this…” He muttered. Arwen knew that those words could be more literal now that you gave up your immortality. She and Elrond were the only ones who knew. You were exhausted when you came with Aragorn which was already a horrible sign. Elves do not feel exhaustion. If we’re being honest, they don’t need sleep and usually use it as a tool for foresight. It was most likely that your brothers assumed you were seeking answers through sleep. Arwen knew better though. You were already hurting from a broken heart.

“How are the soldiers?” Elrond asked, walking over. “They’re fine. A few injured, none dead thanks to her warning…” Elrohir assured. “And Aragorn?” He asked Arwen. She looked at you and then Elrond. “It… Does not look good.” she said. “How long has she been like this?” Elrond asked. “Two hours.” she admitted. Elrond hated seeing you in this pain, seeing you heartbroken. “…Fenrald!” He called. An elven man ran over. “Yes sire?” He asked. “Send for Legolas.” Elrond said. The man nodded, running off. “Why Legolas?” Elladan asked. “She needs her friend.” Elrond said softly, looking at your tear stained sleeping face.

More hours passed, Legolas arriving. He found you still asleep on the bench. Arwen had left you there, knowing damn well you wouldn’t move from the closest available location to Aragorn. Legolas kneeled, tapping you gently. Your eyes slowly opened and you leaned up. “Legolas?” You asked. “Your father said you needed me.” He said. You hugged his neck and something just… It broke you. Legolas held you close, rubbing your back in a soothing manner. “I-I failed him Legolas– If he dies I–” “Y/n, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Legolas said. “I-If I hadn’t been so persistent to-to come back, he would be fine” You whimpered. “and how many soldiers would’ve died had you not come back to warn them?” He asked. You nodded sadly, understanding he was right. “I still failed him.” you said. “No, you didn’t–” “My one job when I am with him is to keep him safe, I failed him.” You said. Legolas knew there was no fighting you on this.

“Have you eaten?” He asked. You shook your head. “Drank anything?” He asked. Again, you shook your head. “How much of a struggle are you going to put up if I move you?” Legolas asked. “A very large one.” you replied, wiping your eyes. Legolas sighed but nodded. “I’ll get us some food.” He said, walking away. You got up, noticing the open door. You walked through, seeing him. He was unconscious, his face so peaceful, his breaths barely audible. You pulled up a chair next to his bed, holding his hand. It was calloused, very rough but you didn’t mind. In fact you found comfort with it. 

“ Please Aragorn. Termáre- as me, termáre- coile. (Please Aragorn… Stay with me, stay alive)” You whispered. “ Ni pole-’t lose tye. Vamme sí.(I cannot lost you. Not now.)” You sobbed. 

Please. Stay with me.

Please.


	5. five

“Please. Stay alive.” It sounded so distant “Please.”

The echoes of your words hung in the air as a bare whisper, barely audible as it graced his ears. He couldn’t even tell if that was your voice or not. He was clearly laying on some sort of grass from what he felt. The sky was misty, almost like some sort of hazy memory as he leaned up. There was a small reflection pool in his line of vision. Next to it was a figure. It was clearly a woman, he just couldn’t make out who. As he got up he expected pain, but nothing afflicted him. Painless. Was he dead?

He walked over to the fountain, the woman turning. “Arwen?” He asked. She looked over. “You’re here.” She said, almost sounding disappointed. “should I not be?” He asked. “Not if you wish to continue living.” She said. He frowned. “Am I dead?” He asked. “No. Not yet. But if you’re here, you are typically supposed to choose if you wish to live or cross over.” She said. “Typically? Is there no choice for me?” He asked. She looked at him, a very serious look on her face. “Not as long as I am here greeting you at death’s door.” She said. “Why stop me from death?” He asked. “My father did not raise you to die and leave my sister heartbroken.” She said. He blinked. “Your father has not–” “You still have the mind of man Aragorn, I do not expect you to remember.” She said. “…What?” He asked. “We did raise you Aragorn. Make no mistake. We knew exactly who you were after spending two weeks with you.” She said. “I have no idea what you’re speaking about.” He admitted. 

She reached into the pool, tapping the water so that it rippled. It was a memory that surfaced, one of a very young Aragorn. He was sitting in Elrond’s lap with a book. Aragorn blinked. “…Why do I not remember this?” He asked. “You were two. I’d be surprised if you did remember.” She said. “Where was Y/n?” He asked. “The Undying lands. They’re a peaceful place, I don’t think I have to explain why she didn’t exactly like the area.” She said. Aragorn nodded, knowing damn well if you spent at least 2,000 years there, you most likely became very bored or reckless over time. “She didn’t return until you were gone. You grew up Aragorn, and with age, time passes. My father raised you. We all did. You learned your skills from my brothers, you learned everything to do with our languages from me. But it was safer for us for you to forget who we were. Safer for our kingdom when a heir of Isildur came of age.” She said. He frowned. “You forced me to forget.” He said. “My father did. To keep Y/n safe. He knew how reckless and insane she could get, someone who had a tendency to go off and find adventure, regardless of danger was not the best idea, not when she had no idea how to even begin to rule a kingdom.” She explained. 

“So you sent me to Gondor?” He asked. “Yes.” she said. “I… Wait, when did Y/n come home?” He asked. “Six months before you met her.” Arwen said. “did you know who I was then?” He asked. “You had aged quite a bit so not at first. I had my suspicions though. Then I saw the way you wielded a sword. Similar to Elladan. Then I watched you from afar when you were hunting. You did so like Elrohir.” She said. “So you did not use foresight at all to know my identity.” He realized. “No. We did not. We told you who you were when you were twenty. We sent you to Gondor in hopes of your claiming of the throne but you decided you didn’t want it. While I admired your carefulness, father was less than thrilled. Then when you wanted to go off on your own, father couldn’t stop you but he couldn’t allow the location of Rivendell to be fully revealed so he–” “Forced me to forget.” He repeated. “…Yes.” she said. 

Hearing all of this made Aragorn’s head spin even if he was dying now. “I’m surprised you never questioned the blanks in your memories.” Arwen said. “I… always assumed I was blocking out something that I didn’t want to remember.” He admitted. “Aragorn. I can fill in the blanks later but right now my sister needs you.” She said, more urgent than the last time she brought this up. “Is something happening to her?” He asked, concern clearly creeping onto his face. “She is dying Aragorn. She needs you there.” Arwen said. “She wasn’t struck in battle, how is she dying!?” He asked. “Elves can die of a broken heart.” She said, looking at him. “wouldn’t she be reborn?” He asked. “Do you really wish to die now?” Arwen asked, clearly avoiding the answer. “Arwen, would she not be reborn?” He asked. Arwen went silent and he frowned. “Arwen…” He asked. “…That is not my burden to share.” She said. “She is no longer immortal, yes or no?” He asked. “Yes.” Arwen said. 

Granted Aragorn, at least in the moment, was in a different plain, he felt his heart pound. “why would she make that choice?” He asked. “that is not–” “Arwen, please.” He said. She sighed. “She felt it to be… unfair. To so many who were not blessed with our long lives.” Arwen said. “Is that the only reason she gave?” He asked. “She has another reason. But that reason is something she would have to feel comfortable coming to you about it.” She said. He nodded, looking down. “You have yet to answer me. Do you wish to die, or do you want to live?” 

Silence fell over him and Arwen gave him a questioning look.

The sun was slowly rising, the rays of light hitting your face. Aragorn was still unconscious and had been for four days now. You slowly opened your eyes to see Aragorn still as a rock. You closed your eyes and sighed, Legolas looking at you from a chair next to the window. “You’re awake.” He noticed. “yes.” You mumbled, brushing the strands away from Aragorn’s face. You closed your eyes, silently praying that he’d wake up soon. “He’ll need a medic to change his bandages soon.” You muttered. “Would you like me to go get one?” Legolas asked. “No… No I’ll go.” You muttered. As you got up to leave though, a hand grabbed your wrist and you froze. “Aragorn!?” You gasped. “What does a dying man have to do for some water?” He asked, Legolas gaping. “You-you’re alive!” you gasped. “It’s going to take a lot more than two arrows to kill me Y/n, I promise you that.” he said with a chuckle. You looked at him, concern filling your gaze. “I’m sorry I worried you Y/n.” He said. You shook your head. “I should’ve reacted quicker. I should’ve made you go with me–” “You were worried about your family, I understand that. Y/n, you owe me no apology.” He halted. “I failed you–” “There’s a lot of things you’ve done Y/n, but failing me is not one of them.” He said. 

Arwen walked in and sighed with relief. Aragorn was unsure if the odd dream state he was in was a shared memory between him and Arwen. However something about her gaze was telling him that there was a good chance it was. “I need to speak with your father.” He said to you. “I’ll go get him–” “No. I need to get up.” He said. “You need rest.” You said. “I’ve been in bed resting for what feels like years. I am done resting.” He said, leaning. He got up, leaning against you. “Oldie.” you muttered, earning a chuckle from him. “Says the woman who’s thousands of years old.” He said, slowly walking on his own. He winced, the wound in his leg clearly affecting him. “Aragorn, maybe you need a cane?” Legolas suggested. “Or my friend.” He said. Without hesitation, you walked over, escorting him to your father. 

Elrond was walking with Elladan, speaking with him when Elladan stopped, gaping at what was in front of him. “What is it– Aragorn!?” Elrond gaped. Relief washed over him and he walked over, bringing surprise to you as your father hugged him. Elrond pulled away and Aragorn’s gaze went to Elladan. “Come here old friend.” He said, Elladan hugging him. You rose a brow. “You know my brother?” You asked. “I know both of your brothers.” Aragorn said. “You remember?” Elrond asked. “While I may not understand your reasoning for making me forget, I understand your need for Y/n’s safety.” Aragorn assured. “Am I missing something here?” You asked. “… I suppose you do need an explanation.” Elrond said. “I’ll tell her. After I get something to drink.” He said. “And food. You need food.” You said. He chuckled, looking over at you with adoration in his eyes. “You don’t even have all the answers and your still insistent to take care of me, hmm?” Aragorn asked. You felt your cheeks flush and you assisted him once more in walking. 

You walked to the hall of fire, sitting at the table. “Y/n-” “wait a moment.” You halted, pouring him water. “I think you deserve to know-” “I’ll see if I can get something to eat.” You said. You turned to leave but Aragorn gripped your hand, looking into your eyes. “Y/n, wait.” He said. You swallowed, looking into his eyes. “Why do you wish to halt answers?” He asked. “Will this change us? Our friendship? Is it bad? Aragorn I’m terrified.” you said, voice daring to crack under the pressure of the secrets. “No. It is not bad. It’s odd, but nothing worrying.” He assured. You sighed, closing your eyes. “I’m being ridiculous.” You muttered. “Your anxieties are reasonable mime melin (my dear).” He said. You blinked. 

“What did you just call me?” You asked. “Mime melin” he repeated, looking in your eyes. You swallowed, debating on asking about the nature of his words, whether they were endearing or romantic. You figured yourself to be reading too much into this but his fingers drew to your face, brushing back your hair. Your breath halted and he looked into your eyes. “What is it that… You wished to speak about?” you asked. He cleared his throat, a servant putting food next to him. “right. I know about your sacrifice.” he said. You rose a brow. “My ‘sacrifice?” you asked. “You chose to give up your immortality.” he said. You swallowed, avoiding his eyes. “Do you know why?” You asked. “I know one reason why.” He said. You looked up. “How do you know this?” you asked. “I seemed to receive a lot of answers as I was potentially dying.” He said. “You felt that it was unfair for you to have a lifelong advantage when so many did not have one.” He said, sipping on his water. “That was one reason.” you muttered. “Might I hear your other reason?” He asked. 

You retreated, looking down. “Do you feel uncomfortable with sharing your reasons?” he asked. You debated, truly wrestling with your emotions on whether or not you should voice your feelings. You nodded though, ultimately sealing your lips on the matter for the time being. “Then we will discuss this when you’re comfortable.” He assured, his hands clasped around yours. You nodded slowly. Something was different with him. Something had changed. He was more gentle with you. More affectionate. But why?

Truth be told, Aragorn’s time in the Fade was not spent idly. Arwen had spoken with him on various subjects, all of them having one common theme. You. You weren’t exactly intended to be the subject on most of his answers either. You were the natural answer to a lot of the questions. 

“If you did take the throne, who could you see taking the throne with you?” Arwen would ask. “Y/n.” He would respond, so quickly it nearly sounded rehearsed. “If you died who would you actually want to see in the Fade?” Again, his answer was “Y/n.” You were his constant. Around the fourth or fifth time, it slowly dawned on him that he loved you. Truly, deeply loved you. He was frozen when he figured this out. When he felt it. His heart swelled with this overbearing emotion, swaying his ultimate opinion to stay. Aragorn survived because you kept his heart beating. You kept him alive, you kept his mind from choosing the option to die. You were his reason, and you had no idea that you were what made him pull through despite the odds. 

You swallowed, looking at him, heart pounding before a servant put food in front him and you. “I…” You breathed before pulling your hands away. “I’m glad you’ve survived.” you said. He nodded, looking down with a slight blush on his face after he realized his forwardness. You swallowed, looking at your plate in silence. 

Legolas stood in the doorway with Arwen, watching you two from afar. “I think they’re finally realizing their feelings.” He said. “It only took Aragorn almost dying for him to realize he loved her.” She muttered. “Did you meet him in the Fade?” He asked. “yes.” She nodded. Legolas nodded, turning his vision back to you and Aragorn. “Do you think they’ll admit their feelings soon?” He asked. She shrugged. “It’s hard to say.” She said. “At least we know it’ll happen.” He sighed. “Perhaps it will happen soon.” Arwen muttered. “With how stupid they are to love… Are you sure?” Legolas asked. 

She looked at you who was staring intensely at soup to hide your blush. 

“…No.”


	6. Six

You sat in the window, hair braided back as you watched the leaves fall. Arwen noticed your look, your far off look. Usually when this happened you were listening to nature, hearing the trees converse. Arwen didn’t even have to tell you that Aragorn had arrived, you could feel the change of the air. You got up slowly, stretching as you did. “Hear anything of interest?” She asked. “Nothing that I didn’t already know.” You shrugged. 

You walked down the stairs, seeing Aragorn with his horse. He was older now, as were you. Fifteen years had gone by, his old wounds now scars hidden by his clothes. You smiled softly, him turning to you before engulfing you into a hug. You chuckled. “You’ve been near the Shire.” you said, smelling the tobacco on his clothes. “Nothing ever gets past you.” He said with a chuckle. He brushed a loose strand aside and you blushed, chuckling. “Where are we going this time?” you asked. “I was thinking you choose the destination.” He suggested. “Any special reason as to why?” you asked. “I assume the trees could get us back if we got truly lost.” He said making you chuckle. “You do realize that would be we would just wander the woods for hours if I had my way.” you said. “Then we shall wander.” he said. 

And so you did, eventually camping in a clearing that night. The fire crackled and Aragorn warmed his hands. “I love the woods.” you said softly. “I know. Your eyes seem to get brighter when we’re going through them.” He said softly. You smiled, looking down. He smiled, stepping over to the log you were sitting on and sitting next to you. Neither of you said anything. It was silence around you with the exception of the pops of the fire. The silence was one of comfort, giving you both a pleasant feeling. You looked at the flames, watching it dance for a little while. “You have something on your mind.” He noticed. You nodded without thinking. “What troubles you?” He asked. 

The answer was sitting next to you on a log. Your mind was always thinking of him. Sometimes you’d sit in the woods to tell nature of your problems. Oh how tired they must be over Aragorn’s name. A light breeze swayed the direction of the fire, almost encouraging you to say something. You were actually good at keeping your feelings in on this subject, after all fifteen years of experience was tucked under your belt. He looked at you confused. 

Speak to him Undomiel.

You sighed. “These royal lessons are getting more strange. Last week I had to learn the differences in… Dinner forks.” you said making Aragorn snort. He expected something more.. Profound than a complaint on your father’s insistence of you learning royal etiquette. “Then I had to learn three different forms of curtsies. Who in the hell does three different curtsies!?” You asked. Aragorn laughed at your increased frustration. “Oh laugh it up, I would threaten to stab you but I’m not entirely sure what fucking knife to use for the job.” You said with a slight laugh. Aragorn’s laughter finally subsided and he cleared his throat. “I know you better than that Y/n, what is bothering you?” He asked.

You looked at him and then back at the fire. Occasionally you’d open your mouth to speak but your anxiety was so bad that you closed your mouth. “I’m… Going to get more firewood.” You said finally. He rose a brow as you walked off into the woods. You sighed, running a hand over your face. You were 2,467 years old for God’s sake. S crush shouldn’t be this hard to admit but when it came to Aragorn the man made you crazy. You were terrified that you would destroy the close bond by admitting your feelings. You hated this so much.

Not alone.

You looked up and frowned, reaching for your dagger by your side. “Na- -yes Aragorn? (Is it Aragorn?)” You muttered.

No. Different.

You swallowed. “Na- ha safe? (Is it safe?)” You asked.

Unsure.

You stepped back, facing the darkness when you bumped into someone. You jumped, Aragorn raising a brow. “You didn’t come back, are you sure you’re alright Y/?” He asked. “We’re not alone.” You said. He frowned, drawing his sword. You heard a twig snap and you braced yourself.

Then… A figure walked out and you readied yourself. “Wait.” Aragorn halted. He recognized that armor. “you’re a long ways from Rohan stranger.” He said. “I’ve seem to be very lost. Yes.” The voice said, revealing the person to be a woman.

Safe.

You sheathed your dagger and Aragorn rose a brow. He soon sheathed his sword. “Might I hear the name of the person whom I nearly skewered?” You asked making them chuckle. She stepped into view. “Liliana. And you?” She asked. “Y/n. This is Strider.” You said. She nodded. “So.. where am I exactly?” She asked. “Well, you’re not completely off course but you’re closer to Mirkwood than Rohan.” You said. “Stupid Wargs.” She huffed. “I truly mean no offense, but how did you obtain the armor?” Aragorn asked. “It’s my father’s. I wanted to prove myself worthy for battle so I took off. Planned on hunting a bear. Instead found a very pissed off warg and it chased me until I got to the woods.

It did not leave.

You redrew your dagger. "What’s wrong?” Aragorn asked. “The warg followed her.” You said. “How do you–” “Do you have a weapon?” Aragorn asked. “No, it broke.” She said. “Then get behind us.” You said. She nodded and you all stood in silence before you saw those eyes. Those animalistic eyes. You sprinted forward, attacking the creature.

It was more of a one on one attack as you fought it, it on top of you. “STRIDER!” Was all you yelled, him running over before it bit your neck. You let out an agonized scream before Aragorn plunged his sword through the warg. Aragorn shoved the creature off of you, him kneeling. “The son of a bitch bit me.” You winced, blood dripping down your neck. “I have herbs in my pack.” He said softly. You sat up slowly, wincing as you did. “I am so sorry.” Liliana apologized. “wasn’t your fault.” You assured, though your vision was hazier. Aragorn noticed your sudden stumble forward, you keeping a hand to your neck. “Y/n move your hand.” He said. You slowly pulled your hand away. It was deeper and you were losing a lot of blood, very fast.

“Shit.” He murmured, Liliana gaping. You stumbled again, this time seeing dark spots. Your legs felt weaker, your vision was failing and you collapsed into Aragorn’s arms. He caught you, holding you close to him. Liliana pondered. “We’re supposed to be near Mirkwood aren’t we?” She asked. “I don’t see how that’s supposed to…” He paused. “I know this is a long shot but can you alert Legolas of her life being in danger!?” Aragorn asked the trees. “Who is Legolas!?” Liliana asked, very confused as a gust of wind travelled through the trees. There was a small chance this would work and that’s what was keeping him somewhat calm.

Aragorn made his way back to the camp, you in his arms. The Evenstar necklace had a blood splatter on it now, your armor being coated with it. Liliana was helping in whatever way she could, actually showing an aptitude with medicinal herbs. He took a cloth, pressing it to your neck before frowning. “We need to cauterize the wound.” Liliana said. “I know. It’s going to be excruciating though.” He muttered. “Do you have anything to help?” Liliana asked. He shook his head and she looked through your bag, finding a piece of metal that would do the job. She stuck it in the fire, waiting a few seconds before handing it to Aragorn. He took it, beginning the cauterization process. You whimpered in your sleep, breaking Aragorn’s heart.

He heard rapid footsteps Liliana looking over her shoulder before an elf sprinted out of the woods, kneeling by your side. “How long has she been like this?” He asked. “A few minutes. Legolas it’s bad.” Aragorn said. “Our healers can fix this. You have a horse?” He asked. He nodded to his steed along with yours. “Good. Follow me, ride with your friend. We’re taking her to Mirkwood.” He said. Aragorn nodded, Legolas taking your horse and riding, Liliana riding with Aragorn on his horse. “come on Y/n… Stay with us.” Legolas murmured, holding you close.

Arwen looked up, shocked look on her face. “FATHER.” She called. Elrond looked up at his daughter, noticing the panic. “Something’s wrong with Y/n. She’s going to Mirkwood with a woman, Aragorn and Legolas.” She said. Elrond’s eyes widened. “Arwen, are you sure?” He asked. “Yes! Something happened!” She said. “Go get your horse, we’ll leave for Mirkwood.” Elrond said. Arwen nodded, both of them running off to prepare for the journey. Elrond was silently praying that you would make and Arwen was solely relying on that feeling of you. She ran to her horse, Elrond already mounted and ready to leave before she halted, a hand going to her mouth. “What’s wrong?” Elrond asked. “She’s drifting to the fade.”

Legolas was wishing you had been closer to Mirkwood, seeing as you were getting colder. “We need you Y/n, don’t you dare pass over.” He breathed. Aragorn rode in silence, clinging to that hope that you would still make it, unaware that your sister was already alert to the danger and on her way with Elrond. Relief washed over Legolas as he entered Mirkwood. “FATHER!” He called, Thranduil turning around and seeing you. Legolas practically leapt off the horse, you in his arms. “I need healers, medicine, something.” He said, handing you off to a healer. They ran off with you as Aragorn rode in. “You brought the man with you.” Thranduil muttered. “I don’t have time for your dislike towards others father, my best friend’s life is in danger.” Legolas snapped. Thranduil gave his son a disapproving look but said nothing. “How did this happen?” Thranduil asked. “It was my fault, I accidentally–” “It was not your fault. I should have been more alert and gave her my sword when she sensed danger.” Aragorn halted. “It was a warg attack.” He said. “wargs can be ruthless creatures.” Thranduil said before halting. “Elrond and her sister have left Rivendell.” He said.

Aragorn frowned. “She’s passing over.” Thranduil said, filling Aragorn with anxiety. “Is there a way to ensure she survives?” Aragorn asked. “If there is one, it’s not coming to mind. I should tend to her myself.” Thranduil said before leaving. “I’m so sorry.” Liliana mumbled, looking at the ground. “It was not your fault. That warg was going to find us eventually.” Aragorn assured. “Though you should probably return to Rohan.” He added. “I don’t know the way back.” She said. “Aerin can show you.” Legolas said, halting a man from walking. “Show her the way back to Rohan.” He said. “Yes your hign–” “Ah. We talked about this.” Legolas halted. “…Yes… Sir.” The man nodded before walking away with Liliana. Aragorn sat on a nearby bench, putting his face in his hands. 

Legolas sat down next to him and breathed. “She’s strong. She will make it.” Legolas said. “I can’t let her die.” Aragorn muttered. “Y/n has survived much worse Aragorn.” Legolas assured. He sighed. “Is this what it’s going to take every time? A near death experience to have a shocking revelation?” Aragorn asked. “What shocking revelation have you had?” Legolas asked. “That I need to tell her that I love her.” He said. Legolas nodded, looking at the ground. “It’s about time.” He said. “What– You knew?” Aragorn asked. “It’s not hard to see. You look at her like she’s the light of your life, you always do things to make her smile, you’re more affectionate with her than anyone else, you give her small pet names in her native language, it’s amazing she hasn’t figured this out yet.” Legolas said. Aragorn said nothing and Legolas stood up. “Have you eaten?” He asked. “No.” Aragorn said. “Come on. Someone will come to us if something happens.” Legolas said.

It felt like deja vu for Legolas, him having to take care of Aragorn this time rather than you. Hours passed, eventually Aragorn sleeping on the ground against a wall near where they took you. His cloak kept him warm, Legolas occasionally walking by to make sure Aragorn was fine. The sounds of horses riding in though, eventually woke him up, Arwen running over to the room you were in. By the time Aragorn had woken up it was morning. He noticed a strange tension, elves standing with sad looks. That immediately rose alarms as he ran into the room. Arwen was weeping over a body. 

Your body. 

You were gone. This was confirmed by the unmoving chest, the paleness of you and worst of all, the state of everyone around you. Healers had their heads bowed, Legolas was frozen, unmoving with a blank expression as tears ran down his face and worst was your family. Your brothers joined your sister and father after they heard talk of something being wrong and they all stood in the room. Elrond was sobbing, holding your small hand in his as your brothers didn’t say a word. Arwen though, was inconsolable. She was broken down and sobbing.

Sound drowned out of Aragorn’s ears, him slowly walking towards you. Arwen looked up and she watched as he moved hair from your face. His fingers barely touched your skin but he could feel it. You were cold. You were dead. He shook slightly, looking at your face. “There… Has to be something we can do.” He muttered. “She’s gone Aragorn, what more can we do?” Elrohir asked. Legolas finally spoke. “P..Perhaps Gandalf would have an answer to why this happened.” He said. “She died. There’s your answer.” Elrohir muttered. “Elrohir.” Arwen snapped. “What? She is lying there and she’s…” He saw his baby sister’s face. “…She’s gone.” He muttered. “I agree… Something about this was too quick.” Thranduil said. “What should we do?” Elrond asked. “Call upon the council. And find the girl who was with you when you entered.” Thranduil said. Elrond nodded and Arwen looked down, closing her eyes with some sort of focus. “There was a woman?” Elrohir asked. “From Rohan. Are you sure she didn’t do this on purpose?” Legolas said. “Yes, I’m sure. If I was unsure, I wouldn’t have even let her come with us.” Aragorn said. “Are we even sure we can trust his judgement?” Thranduil asked. Elrond opened his mouth “She trusts him with her life, that says something about his character, does it not?” Arwen said. “You speak as if there is a chance of life.” Thranduil. “There is.” She said. 

Elrond looked over. “Y/n has not passed over, not completely. She is very close but she’s clinging to a point that she couldn’t physically handle.” Arwen said, her eyes closed. “Can you feel her presence?” Elrond asked. “Galadriel has greeted her. She knows.” Arwen muttered. “Is there anything we can do Arwen?” Legolas asked. She shook her head. “It is strictly up to Y/n.” She said. 

Aragorn’s gaze went back to you. This was happening again. Is this how helpless you felt when he almost died? He at least was breathing the whole time but you… You were clinically dead. It all was up to you and your choice. You were going to stay though… Right?


End file.
